User talk:The Darkwolf
Hey buddy Im in...but if i need it, i may ask for a link sometimes at homeWedgeback (talk) 14:03, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Wedge No problem. -Bluestripe the Wild If you mean the background and stuff, just go to the bar on the bottom of your screen. It will say "My Tools", "Customize", etc. and you should be able to find some stuff. I can't help you to much with the technical stuff. Someone else did a lot of that for RWW. -Bluestripe the Wild The guy's name is Talanquel, but he's inactive, but Lath could get you in touch with him. -Bluestripe the Wild Listen up If I don't respond quickly on Chat, I am either AFK or playing one of my computer games, could you PLEASE show some patience, I cannot do everything all at once, I do alot of multitasking, so that will be why I don't respond to all of your messages. Nikolai Banks (talk) 11:38, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Regarding the technical stuff for the Wiki I'll be glad to help with the technical issues if I can. What exactly do you need done? Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 16:38, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Your RPG "Monsters" looks great! Hi Greyfur! I looked at your RPG "Monsters"- it looks great! I have an elf character I used in a past rpg but I'm having trouble with fixing her character. She was originally set up for a Dungeons and Dragons kind of RP. I was wondering if she could work for it? Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 21:37, June 12, 2013 (UTC) icould make anrpg based on the lord of te rngs if u would lke me to do tat please message me and i will get straight to it _Mouth of saron i could alsodo a star wars one-Mouth of saron could u link my star wars blog to a category i can not figure out how to do it Mouth of saron (talk) 10:40, June 13, 2013 (UTC) You don't mind if I add some rules to the Wiki rules? There seem to be some I think that might be good to add. Nikolai Banks (talk) 12:25, June 15, 2013 (UTC) In my own honesty you are not fit to be an Administrator, if you get annoyed at every single slight change on the Wiki and accuse other people vandals, when they made a slight inprovement or change, but I guess that is what makes us different and what not, I will forgive you, but it will take a very long time for you to earn back my trust. Nikolai Banks (talk) 17:18, June 27, 2013 (UTC)\ I know you are probably feeling down, maybe this might make you feel better, its a song called Heart of Worship by Matt Redman, I hope it makes you feel better after, you know? Nikolai Banks (talk) 17:42, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey you said you were leaving RWW, does that mean you won't be here either? Elzar Its alright Greyfur, I forgive you, its not your fault, its mine enterily, yesterday I was stupid and completely out of line with what I said, also you were right, I was out of line with activating Message Wall with out asking, and I am sorry with all that happened yesterday, you one of my best mates, and I hate to see you leave the Wiki because of my own anger and ignorance. I hope you can forgive me, as I have forgiven you. Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:20, June 28, 2013 (UTC) And before I forget, just let me know which Wiki Chat you like to chat, I be on between 04:00 PM to 07:00 PM my time, not sure what time that is for you, but I try to be on between those times, if I am not on by then, feel free to message me around 15 minutes past 7 PM tonight my time. Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:31, June 28, 2013 (UTC) That's great! SPY, Private Eye Hey hey its ok, we were both stupid yesterday, its alright, I forgive you, I just wanna make things right with you, you my friend and I don't want to lose you due to my own idiocy and behavior. Nikolai Banks (talk) 20:35, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! -Bluestripe the Wild Ok, after much discussion, me and the majority of my fellow admins have agreed to go ahead with this. We will, once your community has decided, provide a link to your wiki on our main page, and we ask that you do the same. I do hope this benefits both our wiki's as I hope Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 02:42, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Greyfur. After much more discussion, we have finally posted a link to this wiki on our main page. Just letting you know. http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 04:52, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Your new signature Here is your new signature -> Greyfur Wolf of Darkness I hope you like it, and feel free to customize it to your own fancy, if you have any problems, let me know, and I do what I can to fix it. Nikolai Banks (talk) 16:41, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Greyfur, I've not heard back from you about the signature I made you, please don't tell me you're disappointed in the signature I've given you D: I try and make a better signature for ya, I give it my best, but I hope you'll like it, please respond to me soon. Niko BanksHi, want to be friends? :), 08:38, 03 July, 2013, (UTC) Hey bro, before I forget I uploaded two pictures, please don't delete them, they are needed for when I use my signatures with picture files attached to them, you know what I mean when you come on and see my signature. Hi There I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails, 09:30, 03 July, 2013, (UTC) Could you comment on Black Sun and Monsters for me? -Bluestripe the Wild Hey bro, just letting you know I might do some work on the Wiki sometime tomorrow or during the weekend. , |text= But you can call me Tails }} 03:00, 05 July, 2013, (UTC) Hey bro are you ok? I saw you on RWW Chat and you didn't seem ok, are you annoyed with something or someone? If so you can talk it out with me. , |text= But you can call me Tails }} 02:40, 05 July, 2013, (UTC) Reply Yeah I got time, no worries about that. FYI this is Scourge Schulz 20:09, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah it's fine that you make me and Admin. Schulz 20:50, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Why did you ban me? Please unban me! Starwars67 (talk) 12:00, July 14, 2013 (UTC) pssshhh rp, me? Who says I rp? Come on, I've never rped a day in me life! Where'd you get such a silly idea [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 20:13, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I'll come on chat today ^_^ but I'll be slow at some point BrissaTheFox (talk) 14:36, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Advertising My apologies, I was unaware that mentioning my wiki was classed as advertising here. I was also unaware that advertising was against the rules, since I thoroughly scanned them when I arrived here and saw no such rule. Please do not come up with statutes on the spot, since that confuses new users. ~Mistanir I had no intention of leaving this wiki over such a trifling matter. I have dealt with Raw and Lath. Lath's admin privileges have been removed for a week and Raw is no longer a chat moderator. Your ban only lasted two hours, so you are free to go back on now. OrkMarine is also free to go on chat. However, Lath has told me that you have rather rude to her and have accused her of when people treat you poorly or wrong. -Bluestripe the Wild 1. The word you used is a curse word, though. 2. They had never met him before and it was right after you were banned, so it is a somewhat logical conclusion. Both of you are allowed on chat now, so no use crying over spilled milk. -Bluestripe the Wild :Thank you for the welcome, The Darkwolf. :I can't be expected to have known that you wrote that when it was late, so my reply to your post was not "rude"; speaking factually is not speaking rudely, nor is requesting you to create rules before judging users with them. :I understand that you may be under stress after being blocked from the chat on Redwall Wars Wiki, but I request that you restrain yourself from accusing me repeatedly since I had nothing to do with the matter. :~Mistanir : Going AFK and heading for gym, be back later, hopefully to chat with you soon, have a good day matey :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:41, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I wasn't been on your wiki's chat for a while but I'll be here anytime when I feel like to, alright? ^_^ -BrissaTheFox (talk) 07:17, July 24, 2013 (UTC) The Anon was blocked for Vandilism and spam, I gave them a week block and restored the pages they vandalized, I suspect the Anon might of been that Starwars67 or 57 character. The User Agreement page was vandalized by the anon, so best block them, in case they dare to try vandalize again. Hi There, I'm Miles Prower But you can call me Tails, 01:50, 27 July, 2013, (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, been watching The Animals of Farthing Wood for the last hour or so. I try the best I can to reply, I will be more active by evening my time Nikolai Banks (talk) 12:24, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Greyfur, It seems we need to talk on chat. I will explain everything that has happened to you, I hope we can retain our friendship and not go down like this. I assure you that I can explain, I will be on your chat as of now. Forgot to sign Orkmarine 22:23, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I am on your chat now, hopefully I can clear some things up with what has happened. Orkmarine 10:38, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm on Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 10:34, July 31, 2013 (UTC) If you'll excuse me, I have a large ammount of work to do on WAVE Wiki. Another time perhaps. ~ Mistanir Meh, I'll be on chat tomorrow as possible if I can. -BrissaTheFox (talk) 00:19, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm online now... do you like to come on this wiki chat? -BrissaTheFox (talk) 20:12, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Going to be gone and will be back on the 17th Nashog (talk) 06:07, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---start_trannsmission--- Greyfur, your sudden exiting of chat has led me to beleive that you were eaten by sentient potatos who are now planning to take over the world. Is this true, speak to me man. Wait, their at the door, oh god, their everywhe------ static ---end_trannsmission--- Orkmarine 13:19, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I be on chat I saw you messaged me on Community, I replied back when I got back from being AFK but no answer, if you want me I be on THIS Wiki's Wiki Chat. Nikolai Banks (talk) 16:30, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I hope we can chat again!!! LionFlower2 (talk) 18:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC) hello heyy wolfie :) 11:41, August 15, 2013 (UTC)Rebekah Mikaelson 228 (talk) lol its alright bro :) BTW can you tell me how you make the cool icons on GIMP? I am thinking of reinstalling GIMP for my comp and make some icons for my Wikis. Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:44, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I see a rising issue which must be dealt with. I know your wiki is going through a rough time, and you want more content, but your doing it wrong. These pages are what Im talking about: http://theonlinerpg.wikia.com/wiki/Galleries http://theonlinerpg.wikia.com/wiki/The_Gallery_of_Fantasy_Weapons http://theonlinerpg.wikia.com/wiki/The_Gallery_of_Sci-fi There are literally no point to these pages, and that 1st link. Why is their a page on the galleries themselves? That could just be put on the galleries, not its own page. These are just cheap attempts to get more pages on your wiki, and these pages aswell: http://theonlinerpg.wikia.com/wiki/Elevar_Dawnsword_(Character) http://theonlinerpg.wikia.com/wiki/Marac-Verdur_(Character) http://theonlinerpg.wikia.com/wiki/Galatizer Dude, I thought this was an RPG wiki, why are their now character bio's. Some of these characters aren't even in any RPG's. And their all stub pages, creating a whole heap of short pages to get your page count up doesent work, pages like that are for a wiki such as mine, or the Creative sci fi or whatever. Not for a RPG wiki. I know I'm coming off as harsh here, but Im just trying to get my point across. Also, the amount of chat mods and admins on this wiki is way to high, theres like 3 admins, 1 chat mod. What is the point of all them? Its kinda coming across as you trying to bribe users to go on your wiki, personally I would just have 2 users as admins, probably take the 2 you had 1st. Im not saying that the other users make good admins, but theirs no realy point to it. Chatmods are useless btw, literally no point in having one of them especially if you have admins. Anyway, if Im coming across as blunt, thats because Im being blunt. These are problems that must be dealt with immediatly. Im only telling you this as I am a friend, its for the best of your wiki. Regards, OrkMarine Orkmarine 07:37, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Well I do understand you are upset annoyed and hurt, I wasn't happy with reporting you, but I did it anyway, I know RWW has a strict protocol and I try to follow it best as I can. there was a time last year I gotten banned from RWW due to a dispute with another user (Long story I tell you about it sometime) and I was off the Wiki for like an entire month, and since then I try my best to follow the protocol, I want you to do the same,I don't want you to go through the same thing I went through last year. Nikolai Banks (talk) 15:42, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I have been caught up in so many other things to reply on my one. I have also hit a blank wall on ideas. I may however get back to it tommorow, but that depends if my thoughts come together. Right now, i'm just playing a few of the RPGs, and I have left a comment on yours. Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 11:56, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Yo Grey, can you delete that Arena RP I made. I had some fun with it, now its time for it to be dsetroyed. Orkmarine 23:49, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Yo Greyfur, I just noticed somehting with this wiki. The backround, while the current one isn't bad or anything, it could be greatly improved. I have a few pictrues that could work great as backrounds, such as this one: http://www.deviantart.com/?q=RPG#/art/Rpg-277608985?_sid=2771c7e6 . I have a few others but I cant be stuffed posting them, anyway, I would just need Temporary admin rights inorder to experiment with some backrounds. Not permanent, just a temporary postion so I can test out the backrounds and such. Regards, Orkmarine 12:20, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Meh, I dont see anything happening for my Lost Hope RP and don't really feel anything for it. Im gonna be making a new sci fi RP, hopefully this one will work out and I will find the insparation to contine it. Orkmarine 22:00, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Commented on the arena. Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 11:14, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) Hey Greyfur thanks :) Haha I think someone might of edited something that makes me look like I have two councilor signs on my profile, well I am not really a councle member yet, but I hope to become one some day :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 14:58, August 31, 2013 (UTC) What me and MSW were doing were proving a point. Its been 10 days and you still havent deleted that page on you getting a 1000 edits, and you continue to make more redundant pages. It seems as if you are doing this just so the wiki will have more pages on it, how come mine and MSW's pages on us getting edits are deleted but yours isn't. Orkmarine 13:24, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Just message me, issues are resoloved quicker outside of chat anyway Orkmarine 13:28, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Were just asking you to stop making stupid pages and delete the ones you allready have. Refusing to talk won't do you anything but instigate the issue even more. We do not forget We do not forgive We are Legion Orkmarine 13:33, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat Orkmarine 11:22, September 5, 2013 (UTC) The new rules page is much better, its based on the one Total made. Trust me, its just better. And the new RPG page is great, its called humour, it keeps the reader entertained. Orkmarine 14:15, September 9, 2013 (UTC) wahts wrong with it?Orkmarine 14:32, September 9, 2013 (UTC)